1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas flow in combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for improving the efficiency of gas flow in an intake or exhaust conduit, so as to increase engine power and efficiency.
2. Related Art
The principles of operation of combustion engines are well understood. Air and fuel are mixed and drawn into a combustion chamber through inlet valves, where they are ignited. The ignition imparts kinetic energy to mechanical engine components, allowing the engine to do work, and also produces hot waste gasses which are discharged through exhaust valves, and eventually exhausted to the atmosphere.
In order for the engine to do work, the exhaust pressure must be lower than the combustion pressure. At the same time, it is desirable to dampen the noise from the combustion, and to treat the waste gasses to reduce pollution. Thus, internal combustion engines are typically provided with catalytic converters and particulate traps to reduce emissions of undesirable gasses and particles from inefficient combustion, and mufflers of various kinds to reduce engine noise.
Unfortunately, these components disposed in the exhaust stream tend to increase exhaust back pressure, thus reducing the power output and efficiency of the engine. This also tends to result in a higher operating temperature for the engine, reducing the life of lubricants and of the engine itself.